Charmed: Magic Waves
by zoeyy-belle
Summary: First Fan Fic. What happens when Paige asked Billie's help to watch over her new charge? And what if her new charge is Bradin Westerly? Charmed & Summerland Crossover. R&R :
1. Chapter 1

A/N. This is my first fan fiction. Just testing it out, to see if I can really do this. Oh! And I do not own Charmed or Summerland.

"Wait! What I don't get is how losing his parents made his powers come.. out" Phoebe asked Leo.

"It's simple. Like I said with you and your sisters, your powers are tied to your emotions. I guess losing his parents made him receive his powers more earlier than the Elders expected" Leo responded.

"But don't you think that'll make him a little more…vulnerable? I mean, I've been where he was, I've lost my parents too. Even I didn't get my powers after my parents died, I had to wait until these two found me Are you even sure that he's supposed to be my charge? Maybe you got the wrong Whitelighter." Paige asked.

"No I don't have the wrong white lighter, and exactly Paige. The Elders thought that since you've been through what he's going through now, you can relate to him more, and he'll most likely trust you more. That's why they assigned him to you." Leo replied.

"Well I can't argue against that." Piper responded.

"Haha, I guess not. But Paige, if you don't want this, then he can always be reassigned. I just thought that because of your history, you might be willing to take him. I guess we were wrong.." Leo started.

"But she hasn't even met the kid yet, Leo. Maybe if you told her more about him, then she might come to her senses" Phoebe suggested.

"When you say 'her', don't you mean 'us'?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, yeah. 'Her', 'Us', we're sisters aren't we? What's your business, is our business too" Phoebe replied pointing to herself and Piper. "Go on Leo, tell us more about him"

"Well okay. Besides losing his parents, he has one younger sister, and one younger brother. Before their parents died, they lived in Kansas, but they now live with their Aunt and her close friends in some town named Playa Linda, that's along the coast. But because of some changes in their lives, they're moving to San Francisco." Leo explained.

"Wait what, they're moving here? And this kid has 2 siblings, but do they have powers too?" Paige asked.

"Yes, Paige. They're moving there. The Elders don't even know if his siblings have powers, well atleast not until they come into them." Leo answered.

"So let me get this straight. Kid has family, kid loses parents. Kid and siblings move with Aunt and friends. Kid's emotions make him come into his powers, Elders only know he has powers, not siblings. Kid, siblings, and Aunt moving to San Francisco." Paige stated.

"Uhmm..yeah" Leo responded after thinking about what she said.

"Did his parents even have powers?" Phoebe asked out of curiosity.

"That, we don't know." Leo replied.

"Then how did he get his powers if his parents didn't?" Piper asked as Wyatt orbed himself and Chris into the room. "Hey, hey, hey! What did mommy say about orbing into an adult conversation?" she said sternly to Wyatt while picking him up.

"Piper, you can't blame them. They must've woken up upstairs and were wondering where we were." Leo said defending his kids, while picking up Chris "Oh, and that is another thing that we don't know. While his parents were alive, the Elder's couldn't sense any magical powers. From all we know, they were regular human beings."

"What is this, Harry Potter? And gosh Leo, this kid is supposed to be my charge, but you can't even tell us how he got his powers, or anything." Paige asked.

"Paige, I'm sorry. The only things I know are the things that I've told you, and also, that he is a witch."

"Do you know what powers he has?" Phoebe asked.

"The Elders said something about telekinesis, and reformation"

"Reformation?" Piper asked

"Yeah. It's kind of like orbing, except without the orbs. He can transport himself wherever he wants to go, but as of right now, he can't control it. Same goes along with the telekinesis" he replied.

"This is great, just great. What happens if I do agree to this, and he gets angry or frustrated and like reforms on like the top of the Golden Gate Bridge or something?" Paige asked in frustration.

"Well that's what you're going to have to find out, if you choose to be his white lighter." Phoebe said before Leo could.

"Exactly what Phoebe said. But Paige, I know you can do it, we all know you can do it. Look at how many innocents and charges you've helped before, what makes this one so different?" Leo asked.

"...Nothing" Paige replied after thinking. "I guess I'll take the assignment"

"Good. Now one more thing, He's around Billie's age, and is going into the same high school as her. So if you need any help watching after him, ask Billie. Now if you don't mind, the Elders are calling." Leo said.

"Wait Leo! You're missing one important thing." Paige stated.

"What is it?"

"His name?"

"Oh. Bradin. Bradin Westerly." Leo replied as he orbed up to the Elders. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this next chapter also!**

**The WB owns Charmed and Summerland, not me. The only things I do own are the characters you don't recognize and probably the story line.**

* * *

It was the first day of school, and Billie was at her locker. After putting away the books she checked out for her classes, she hung up her magnetic mirror and checked herself in it.

"Come on Billie, just one more year until you're out. Just one more year, you can do it." Billie said to herself before closing her locker.

"Hey Billie!" Someone shouted from the hallway. She turned around to wave back, but to her surprise, blue orbs started forming, and there appeared Paige.

"Paige! What the hell were you thinking? And what are you doing here! In case you haven't noticed, this is High School, NOT Magic School!" Billie asked.

"I know, I know. Relax, Billie! No one saw me! And besides I'm here to…" Paige started.

"You're here to what, Paige?" Billie said trying to convince Paige to continue.

"To ask for you help." Paige replied looking around at the students passing by.

"Oh okay, what is it: Billie asked.

"It's more on the…magical side of help." Paige responded

"Right now? It's the first day of school, and class is starting soon."

"No! Not with Demons--trations" Paige said as a student looked at her strangely

"If not with demons--trations…Then what with?" Billie asked as another student passed by.

"With one of my charges."

"With one of your charges? Can't this wait?" Billie asked impatiently.

"Actually..No. He's … here, at this school. I tried talking to him before, but he just… ran away saying I was crazy and to stay away from him." Paige said in an embarrassed, unsure tone.

"He has one thing right" Billie murmured under her breath

"What was that?" Paige asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing. What else do I have to know about this kid?" Billie asked.

"He's your age, he's new, so he might be a little lost. Blonde hair, green eyes. About 5'10? He looks muscular, and dresses kind of like a surfer."

"Oh. In that case--"Billie started before the bell rang. "Paige I gotta go! I'm going to be late for my first class. What's his name!" she said while walking backwards.  
"Bradin, Bradin Westerly!" Paige yelled out as Billie ran to her class.

"Billie Jenkins?" The teacher called out.

"Here!" Billie replied raising her arm in the air to show that she was present. The teacher continued to call attendance until she reached the end of the roster.

"Welcome to English 4! I'm Ms. Johnson. I hope you all had a great--" Ms Johnson was saying before being interrupted by the door of her classroom opening. Everyone's heads rose, to see who was at the door.

"Oh! Hello Principal Hill!" Ms. Johnson greeted the principal.

"Hello Ms. Johnson. Hello Class! We have a new student to our school." Principal Hill said after entering the class. A blonde boy walked in after him looking around.

'So this must be the new kid Principal Hill was talking about' Billie thought

"This is Bradin Westerly…" Principal Hill said as he introduced him to the class

"Bradin Westerly? Paige's charge? No way!" Billie whispered to herself while Principal Hill continued talking.

"He moved from Playa Linda, I hope you show him with the most kindest respect"

"Welcome Bradin! Why don't you take a seat next to Billie" Ms. Johnson suggested pointing to the empty seat next to Billie, and continued talking.

"Hi I'm Billie" she said holding out her hand to Bradin.

"Uhmm. Hey, I'm Bradin. Nice to meet you" Bradin said while taking Billie's hand and shaking it.

"Just to let you know, if you need any help with anything, and I mean anything, I'll be willing to help you" Billie said smiling at him.

"Oh, uh. Thanks."

"Bradin!" Ms Johnson called out from the front of the class. At that instant Bradin and Billie looked at each other.

"Huh? Oh yes….Ms…." Bradin started as his face scrunched up. It hit him that he wasn't paying attention when Principal Hill was talking, so he didn't know her name. Instead he was just looking around the room, trying to get accustomed to his new environment.

"Ms. Johnson." The teacher replied back.

"Oh! Yes Ms. Johnson?" Bradine asked.

"You wouldn't mind being paired up with Miss Jenkins for your project, would you?" Ms. Johnson asked.

"Oh. No, I wouldn't mind" Bradin replied as Ms. Johnson continued assigning partners.

'A project already?' Bradin thought 'It's only first day of school, and I already have a project. This is whack.'

"Class. Your project is about your summer vacation. As you all should know by now, I assigned you partners. When I tell you to, I want you to join together, and interview each other. Tell your partner about you, how you live your life, how your family and friends are. How your summer went, what you did, the goals you would like to achieve in your last year of high school, and anything else you would think would be relevant to the topic. It has to be appropriate! This is due by the end of the week. You will only get today and tomorrow to Wednesday to work on it and class, the rest is up to you. Now get together with your partner" Ms. Johnson said as the class gave out a loud moan and chairs started squeeking against the classroom floor.  
"So I guess we're partners?" Billie asked.

"I guess so." Bradin replied.


End file.
